She likes peppermint, toast, tea and roses
by silleri
Summary: It's valentines day and Lily is hiding from, well EVERYONE.  A small fluffy piece that I've been slowly working on.


James marched down the stairwell, from which his dormitory was, with a bouquet of roses and a box of Honeydukes finest chocolates. He looked around the common room, of course, no sight of Lily. Lily _vividly_ hated, Valentines day; it was either when Michael Devan spiked her chocolates with admoretta (who knew lily smelled burning wood and leather) or when during the same year James magnified his voice, reading a poem of his own masterful creation, by which he said being around her was like playing with a dragon (fucking dangerous). Remus said it was a mix of the two but Sirius said it was primordially James's fault.

James checked his watch it was only 8am and the owls were due by now. James walked down to the great hall and peaked in it; again no Lily. Sirius was with peter running from floozies and girls punch-drunk on love, they stole the map before James could get a hand on it. So James would have to do this the old fashioned way searching the whole building. James turned and saw Victor Hannan (a rival for Lily's love), with a small box. Hannan looked down at James's roses and chocolates and scoffed. James turned his nose and walked off. Lily wouldn't date that idiot! (James hoped).

* * *

><p>As for Lily she sat under the largest telescope in the astronomy tower. There was a large pile of chocolates next to her, and the small stack of books and several star charts scattered across the floor. Lily looked down into the eyepiece and moved the dial slowly and felt for her quill. Lily looked up and found her quill, then begun write notes. Lily heard a small knock on the door, she looked at the door and smiled.<p>

"Hello Remus" she said softly.

"Hello" Remus said walking closer to lily. "What are you looking at?" He asked as he peered into the eyepiece.

"Mars the bringer of war." she said "it's the first time in sixty years that it's visible in the day"

"Well that seems fitting." He said looking out onto the damp grounds as the cold February winds blew into the tower. The wind didn't feel clean nor crisp but painful and murky.

"Yes a storm is coming." she said softly. "Remus" she said in order to get his attention.

"Yes?" He said turning to look at her. She had a serious look in her eye.

"I know you are a werewolf." she said looking him straight in the eye. A sense of fear blew through Remus the cold painful wind. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I would never hurt you. I am only saying I know and if either you or any other marauder need healing I will surely help you."

Knowing Lily this was the highest present to be given, with anything including the name "James Potter". Lily did not exactly hate James, well she just was frustrated by him. James knew but he didn't know how to harness this little itch, which James held over her. This was what frustrated James to no end as well.

Lily stood up and stretched and stood at the main pivot gear, she tapped her wand on the gear which moved the telescope to 45 degrees to the right and then moved the lens 60 degrees North. Lily looked in the eye piece and then said, "Remus, look at this."

Lily moved out of the way for Remus to look into the eye piece, he gasped, he saw two large columns of green gas, which hid a holy light. The unnatural colours looked like spell being cast in slow motion.

"It's a star birth, caused by the death of another star." she said looking out into the sky. "Post hoc ergo propter hoc"

Remus looked up from the eye piece at Lily. "It's a muggle philosophy saying it means 'therefore because of it' it means one thing was followed by another therefore it was caused by the other" Lily explained. "It's a rare phenomenon but this is a clear example."

"I've never thought about it." said Remus looking at the sky.

"Wizarding philosophy has nothing to compare with Muggle philosophy, Muggles focus upon what could happen, while Wizards looking at seers predictions and could predict what kind of lunch my deceased Grandmother had on my birthday! Muggles look for hope, Wizards deal with what they have." Lily said pushing around her star chart with her barefoot. Lily turned around and begun to pick through her large pile of chocolates. "Do you want some? Somehow my pile got larger then the last. Perhaps a majority is from james."

Remus looked down at Lily with shock. Lily looked up to see Remus's shocked face. "what?"

"You called Prongs, James" he said.

"That is his name is it not? Perhaps he changed it, to Edvard Sparkler maybe?' Lily said looking inside a box of chocolates. "Why can't they give me peppermint chocolates? Is that a hard demand?"

"Why don't you call him that to his face?" Remus asked looking through Lily's pile of chocolates.

"Because I don't want to see his head get any bigger then it is. I see the potential which James has, I'm just waiting for him to see it within himself." Lily said sighing. "Why do some boys insist upon strawberries, when I am allergic to them!"

"That may take a while." Remus said while eating a caramel crème.

"Yes well, patience is something that is born within all of us." said Lily hold a box of strawberries dipped in chocolate and tipping them off balcony.

The sound of footsteps creeped up from the stairwell. Lily walked over to the opening and saw Victor Hannan. Lily made a hand movement for Remus to hide.

"Hello Lily." said Hannan in a attempted rugged voice.

"Hello Victor." Lily said, she looked down at the box of chocolates. "Those for me?"

"Yeah, I got you chocolate coated strawberries." He said smiling at lily with the hoping to be original. Lily's cool face dropped as if to say "really?"

She took them and said thanks; then slammed the door in his face. Remus walked out from behind the telescope. As Lily tossed them off the side of the tower. "Its always strawberries, I'm allergic! I think everyone knew that when I burst into hives in third year after James threw strawberry jam into my face!"

Remus looked down at the pile, he pulled out his wand and said "accio strawberries." All of the strawberry chocolates whizzed out from the pile. Remus shot them of the side of the tower. Lily turned and looked at him. And calmly said a simple thank you and sat down at telescope looking into the eye piece and sighing.

"Prongs is looking for you." Remus said to break the silence.

Lily looked at a book and said "I know, if you see him give him a small hint to where I am."

* * *

><p>Victor Hannan walked down the steps to the astronomy tower in a huff. Just as James began to climb them, James noticed that his box was missing, but he was angry. James could help but rejoice in his disappointment. Victor stopped walking as did James they just stared at each other.<p>

"You got her strawberries didn't you?" James said looking him in the eye. "She's allergic you know, she throws all of them out. I learnt that when I threw strawberry jam in her face."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Victor snapped.

"Well you laughed when her face broke out into hives" James said leaning on the wall. "She likes peppermint, toast, tea and roses"

"I can't be mister fantastic for her" he grumbled. Victor pushed past James.

James called down to him. "Then how are you ever going to get a girl?" James pushed on up the stairs, then Remus walked down.

"Is she still-"

"Yes"

"Is it okay-"

"Yes"

James smiled and pushed past Remus, he made his way up the stair with a slight spring to his step but he quietly walked peaking through the window. There she was, the bright brass of the telescope shone onto her glistening red hair, she wore only a large white shirt which clung to her frame ever so slightly. She shivered a little as she ran her hand through her long rich hair looking out into the sky. James knew what to do. He snuck his wand into the room tapping the wall so that they radiate heat (slowly at first but over time it would be unnoticeable), and he pulled off his green knitted jumper. James snuck in the door. Her scent filled his nostrils crisp and soft like an apple blossom. James creeped up behind her just close enough to whisper in her ear.

"What are you looking at?" She jumped and turned around looking at him.

"Holy fucking shit!" She gasped. "Potter Why the hell-"

"Ah, ah, language Evans. Bugger me it's cold in here. Here have this." James threw jumper and chocolates into her lap. Of course Lily checked the chocolates and she smiled as she pulled on his Jumper.

"I was looking at a star Birth." she said as she pulled her arms through the jumper.

"Like a man in the gutter dreaming of the stars." James said looking at her pulling her hair out of the jumper. "Want some breakfast?"

Lily looked up at him surprised. "You have no idea." James pulled the roses from behind his back and pulled out five roses and placed them on the ground. He tapped them with his wand and instantly they mutated, into a small tea set with a large plate of hot buttery toast. Lily sat down and begun to eat some toast. James sat next to her, and poured some tea for her and himself, he handed her a teacup and sipped from his own.

"These are for you." he said handing Lily her roses. Lily took them and smelled them smiling into petals. James looked into the work while eating a slice of toast. "this is very comprehensive do you want to be an astrologist or something?"

"No a master potion brewer but I was looking at how the full moonlight effects how potions are brewed." She said looking at him as he looked down at the pages.

"you weren't out-"

"No I wasn't out when Remus was running around I kept them on the roof of the astronomy tower" Lily said taking a sip of her tea. James didn't ask her anything about Remus, he figured she was more then intelligent to figure the fact that remus was a werewolf all by herself. Lily looked down at her work and picked up her quill and wrote slowly. James touched her hair slowly braiding a thin strand and then another. This sent soft shivers down Lily's spine. She placed her quill down and looked at him and reached over him and grabbed another piece of toast. James was shocked all he could smell was lily's soft scent. Lily pulled away and took a bite of the toast turned back and looked down at her work as she held the toast in her other hand james scooted closer to lily and took a bite of lily's toast and leaned into her looking over her shoulder at her work.

"That's wrong" he murmured into her hair. Pointing at a random part of her page.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I don't I just know." He pulling her hair away from her neck. He wanted to kiss it but he wouldn't push it. James was already thanking every muggle god he could think of but this was enough right now.

"Lily?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Hmmm?'

"I don't think I've told you how much I love you recently" He said giving a light kiss on her cheek and then standing up and walking off. Lily turned to the doorway where he left. She looked down at his jumper and sniffed it. It smelled slightly of burning wood and leather. Lily looked down at her work and sighed looked up again and threw down her quill.

"Damn him."


End file.
